


Maybe

by QueenXIV



Series: London City Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so are Dean and Aidan, Double dates!, Happy Birthday Aidan!, M/M, Making Gay Bets, Not Famous, Not actors, Richard and Lee are sooo cute together, They are just friends from univeristy living in London, okay, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then… Then you sound like you’re confessing your love.” Amazingly, Aidan did not laugh at the idea. He just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dean more intently. “Are you?” </p><p>“Am I what?” Dean was sure his own face was on fire. </p><p>“Confessing your love? Or at least that you like me?” Dean hesitated before raising his eyes and meeting Aidan’s. He didn’t seem disgusted, at least. He didn’t leap from the sofa shouting ‘No homo!’ and that was something. </p><p>“Ah, maybe?” Dean murmured, almost inaudibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this one shot because today it's Aidan puppy Turner's bday!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDAAAAN! So yeah, this is for.. him? Nah, it's for aaaaall of you ;) Hope you like it!

It all started with a bet. It was a stupid bet, really, both Dean and Aidan had done it just for fun. Richard and Lee were so obviously together that there was no point in trying to decipher if they really were but Aidan and Dean had been pretty drunk in the stool of a bar, sipping their beers while they watched their so-obviously-gay friends talk and smile softly to each other. 

“They are sooooo obviously gay for each other, why don’t they just kiss and shut up?” Dean moaned, hugging his pint against his chest. Aidan just smiled sloppily and aw-ed softly and giggled. 

“Oh, they are so cute, just leave ‘em alone…” 

“Let’s make a bet!” Dean shouted, the pint flying and soaking half of his clothes. Aidan couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from his mouth, making him fall off his chair and then bring the guys behind him to the floor too. Of course, in the end Lee and Richard helped them into a Taxi that took them to Aidan’s flat, where Dean would be staying because he was too drunk and too tired to go to his own. 

While they were laying on Aidan’s bed, London’s humid weather making the sheets cling to their half naked and sweaty bodies, Dean brought up the bet again. 

“Let’s make a bet.” He murmured, his eyes already closed. Aidan hummed and smiled at his friend. 

“That’s what you said in the bar before we had to escape.”

“Yeah, it was your fault we got interrupted. Anyway, I was thinking, let’s make a bet on when will Rich and Lee start dating, eh?” 

“Ugh, I think they’re already dating, Dean.” 

“Then that’s your opinion, I bet they still aren’t.” 

“And what does the winner get?” Aidan mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Ah… The loser has to treat the winner to, ah, dinner?” 

“Good enough.” 

And it was a wonder how when they woke up next morning they still remembered the bet. But it soon ended, because at their usual Friday coffee date with Lee and Richard they arrived a bit early and caught them kissing softly over their coffee cups. Of course they started arguing right away and demanding the happy couple since when they had been together. 

Two months. The fuckers had been going out two months without telling them anything. Yet, Aidan was too busy celebrating his victory and Dean was too busy sulking to even bother about feeling offended. Richard and Lee, though, did feel a bit offended about the bet yet found it funny enough to just forget about it. 

“Told ya, it was so obvious!” Aidan chanted as they walked down the street with Richard and Lee following close behind, their hands clasped together. 

“Shut your trap, Turner.” Dean grunted, punching his curly haired friend’s arm. Aidan just smiled brightly and snorted. 

“So, when are you taking me out for dinner, dear Mr. O’Gorman?” 

“Wait,” Lee paused. “that’s what you betted on? A dinner date? Oh my god, maybe WE are the ones who should bet on when are you going to come out!” Both Lee and Richard laughed gleefully and fist-bumped. Aidan and Dean scowled at them but both their cheeks had turned pink and they lowered their heads, embarrassed. 

Soon enough, the dinner date. A week later, on Saturday evening, Dean was sat on the counter, staring at the oven as the pizza slowly cooked. Aidan would arrive any moment and Dean’s hands were already sweating, the formal shirt making him unusually hot. When the bell rang he immediately leaped off the counter and made his way to the front door. Aidan was also wearing formal clothes, just as formal as Dean’s, and grinned widely at him when he opened the door. Dean noticed some of his curls were also sticking onto his forehead. Yeah, it certainly wasn’t him imagining the unusually hot weather, then, eh?

A nicely decorated table was on the centre on Dean’s small living room, with even two lit candles and a few flowers. Plastic ones, though. Aidan whistled at the sight of it and caressed the table-clothes that adorned it. 

“Wow, Dean, you truly made a good job with it.” Aidan commented, his dopey smile adorning his face. Dean smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Well, I just figured that if we do it we might as well do it right.” He commented, shrugging. 

Aidan waited about ten minutes before Dean came in with the pizza, what left the Irish man a bit startled. The pizza looked yummy, but very vulgar if you put it on the red and gold tablecloth with the flowers and the candled. Yeah, it certainly didn’t match. And Dean noticed Aidan’s surprised stare. He was a terrible cook, that why he had gone with frozen pizza, one that he knew Aidan loved, instead of making an inedible dish himself. 

“Ah, well, mate… The…” Aidan stuttered before he started to laugh loudly, tears sprouting from his eyes. Dean stared at him for the first few seconds before joining him and soon they were both commenting on how horrible and stupid the pizza looked on that beautiful table and how good it tasted. They left the pizza cardboard on the table and left their uncomfortable chairs for the comfy sofa, that let them sprawl over each other in a tangle of limbs and pizza. 

Soon, they were both chatting lazily while watching some movie that was on TV, yet they were both too focused on each other, on what the other was doing, to even notice what the movie was about. 

“Mate,” Aidan said, moving to rest between Dean’s legs, his stomach pillowing his head. “why did you work so hard on the table settings and all that, I mean, you know me, the pizza was good enough and so would have been McDonald’s. Or maybe Burger King better…” 

Dean sighed, trying to find some courage to tell Aidan what he had been wanting to tell him since… Well, since when exactly? Maybe it was that night in University, that many years ago, while Aidan was on Erasmus in Bristol and Dean had came from Auckland Univeristy for a year, that they played spin the bottle and they ended up making out… Or maybe it was when they both moved to London and shared a flat for a few months before Dean was able to pay one for himself… He couldn’t exactly point the moment he had decided that he had fallen in love with his best mate but when he looked at those wild curls that hadn’t changed a bit since he was twenty, or those warm brown eyes that smiled on their own, he knew that he had fallen and he couldn’t go back until he heard from Aidan himself the rejection that was surely to come. 

“Hey, you here yet?” Aidan joked, pinching Dean’s side playfully. The Kiwi chuckled and swatted his hand away. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just… Ahm, well, Aid, ah, I, ah, want to tell you… I want to tell you something.” 

When these words left Dean’s mouth Aidan immediately raised from his position and sat on the sofa, staring at Dean expectantly with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh, Deano, that sounds serious. Too serious.” 

“Oh, no, no, I mean, it is serious but not in a bad kind of way, I think. I hope? Ugh, I don’t know. Well, I’m just gonna tell you, okay? Then you can decide if it’s good or bad, or serious, ‘kay?” Aidan nodded slowly, preparing for the worse. Dean too raised himself and looked at Aidan’s eyes, trying to find some kind of comfort in them. Dean knew the Irishman wouldn’t be as evil as to leave him after his confession. Sure, things would be awkward at first but sooner or later they would be the same. Just as it had happened with the make out session that night in Bristol. Yeah, just like that. 

“Ah, Aid, ah, well, the reason I made all that stupid thing with the flowers and the candles and the ugh, well the pizza was because I wanted, I want to tell you ahm, something very important for me.” 

“Oh, gods, are you gonna get married? Did you leave some girl pregnant?” Aidan shrieked. 

“No, no, no, no, nothing like that. Please, Aid, please, don’t interrupt. This is being really hard for me, okay?” Dean sighed again, trying to calm his nerves and whipping his sweating palms on his jeans. 

“Dean, you sound like… Are you dying?” 

“No!”

“Then… Then you sound like you’re confessing your love.” Amazingly, Aidan did not laugh at the idea. He just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dean more intently. “Are you?” 

“Am I what?” Dean was sure his own face was on fire. 

“Confessing your love? Or at least that you like me?” Dean hesitated before raising his eyes and meeting Aidan’s. He didn’t seem disgusted, at least. He didn’t leap from the sofa shouting ‘No homo!’ and that was something. 

“Ah, maybe?” Dean murmured, almost inaudibly. 

“Oh, thank god.” Aidan chuckled and the next thing Dean knew was that there were a pair of soft lips upon his that tasted like pizza and Aidan. And god, he loved them. He didn’t hesitate one second, he immediately responded to the kiss, and while Aidan’s hands travelled to his face and tangled in his blond hair, his owns were busy roaming over Aidan’s hips and lower back. Their position on the sofa wasn’t the comfiest one but they couldn’t be bothered with it now that they had discovered their lips. 

They did discuss their relationship after the third round of sex that night, and yes, of course Lee and Richard had betted on when they would come out. Richard won.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it! Happy summer!


End file.
